Te encontre
by himeko.chavez.1
Summary: "Quiero romper la maldición de, que todo lo que quiero termina desapareciendo" ¿Acaso Hinata, podrá cambiar la forma de ver todo de Sasuke? Mundo Paralelo\Universo Alternativo. (SasuHina-HinaSasu)
1. Chapter 1

**_Titulo: "Te encontré"_**

**_Genero: Romance, Drama, Comedia _**  
><strong><em>Pareja: Sasuhina<em>**  
><strong><em>Mundo alterno\Universo paralelo<em>**  
><strong><em>Clasificación: Es apto para todos.<em>**  
><strong><em>Advertencias: Este Fic es sasuhina, si no te gusta esta pareja mejor no lo leas. Posiblemente lo deje como un One-Shot de mínimo tres capítulos, eso lo pensare mientras desarrollo la historia.<em>**

**_._**

**_._**  
><strong><em>"La vida no solo nos une con aquellos que queremos, si no que también con quien necesitamos"<em>**  
><strong><em>-Anónimo<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Capitulo 1: I found you... _**

_Alguna vez has pensado en que el amor no existe, si existe, ¿por que el ser humano es tan despiadado?, por que toda la miseria y dolor no desapreciaran si ese sentimiento era tan fuerte, "estupideces", eso es lo que es._

**_._**

_-¡¿Ca-casarme?!-La chica se asusto un poco ante las palabras de su padre, la palidez de la chica era tan notable que, algunos de los guardias desviaban su mirada para no chocar con la de ella y ahorrarle algo de vergüenza, la chica llevaba un kimono de flores de loto de colo rosa, su cabello agarrado con una media cola dejaba ver sus pequeñas orejas color nieve al descubierto, su piel era bastante blanca, desde pequeña tuvo un desafortunado accidente que provoco que fuera alguien de tez blanca y ojos grises, cosa que a ella no le gustaba hablar._

_Sus manos apretaron un poco la tela de su kimono en signo de timidez._

_-Silencio-Grito-Hinata, esto no es un pregunta, es una obligación, sabes lo que pasara si no hacemos esto, nuestra región sera atacada por el rey-su desesperación era notable por su sudor resbalando por sus mejilla, a pesar de eso no dejaba atrás su rostro firme y fuerte- ahora vete, te iras al amanecer._

_Salio de la habitación sin decir mas, cada paso que daba su padre sonaba pesado y disidido, a ella ni siquiera le dio tiempo de ir contra su palabra, ¿como era posible que tenia que sacrificarse de esa manera?, ¿acaso solo había nacido para satisfacer el deseo de su padre?, a pesar de siempre ser gentil con todo ciudadano de su región, era conocida como alguien en quien se puede confiar, su sonrisa siempre sobresalía y daba algo de esperanza, "no se rinda, todo vale en esta vida" era su frase favorita. No le importaba mucho el casamiento, lo que ella no se sacaba de la cabeza era el echo de que a ella ya le gustaba alguien, aquel rubio que era conocido como un bandido de buena voluntad, ¿por que rayos era tan torpe como para no poder confesar sus sentimientos?._

_Salio de la habitación, desviando su mirada hacia las ventanas de el corredor, era su padre hablando con su primo seriamente, el chico de coleta café se dio cuenta de su presencia, sonrió con su típica sonrisa noble y tranquila, se agacho desviando su mirada sonrojada lejos de el, siguió caminado dejando de mirar la ventana._  
><em>-Me gustas, hinata-sama...<em>  
><em>Aquella palabras que había dicho no hace mucho hicieron que se distanciaran un poco de el, después de todo, no era posible ese amor, claro, eso no evitaba que se sonrojara cada vez que lo veía, y era continuamente. <em>

_Vio que algunos de los sirvientes estaban acomodando su maleta para la partida de ella. Toco la puerta llamando la atención de aquellos, hicieron una reverencia, ella paso, camino hacia su cama, arrodillándose para poder sacar una pequeña caja de madera, tenia una cerradura de oro,"podrían guardarlo en la valija por favor" pidió, una de las sirvientas acertó y lo guardo._

_"Hinata, es una buena chica"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_-Llego el día-dijo mientras subía al carruaje, sentándose al lado izquierdo junto a la ventana, su padre siguió de un kimono de mangas largas ricamente adornado con bordados de colores muy brillantes, la imagen que llevaba en ello era de agua que fluye y flores azules, confeccionado con la mejor seda y la parte inferior está rellenada para darle más volumen. Se usaba encima del shiromuku como una capa y sin obi._

_Onee-san, onee-san-La pequeña hanabi corría a dirección al carruaje, su voz era agitada y cansada, después de todo, corrió por todo el reino solo para poder despedirse-Espero que consigas la felicidad-La puerta del carruaje cerro, sus mejillas se sonrojaron dejando caer un pequeña lagrima, sabia que si hermana podía llegar a ser bastante seria y fría con ella, pero, en sus palabras sonaban con sinceridad-adiós-el carruaje avanzo dejando atrás la pequeña silueta de la menor de las hyūgas atrás._

_-Deja de llorar, no es momento para eso-seco sus lagrimas con la manga de su kimono, a la vez tapando su cara para que el no la viera, ¿por que ella?, había tantas personas mejores que ellas para este matrimonio._

_-Pa-padre-Hablo con un poco de timidez, voltio a verla sin expresión alguna._

_-¿Apuesto que ni siquiera sabes como es...verdad?-Ella acertó, el dio un ligero suspiro-Hace pocos años, las ciudades se lideraban entre todos los jefes de las regiones principales, pero...-hizo una pausa que la hizo interesarse un poco-Llego el "Sharingan", siendo uno de los hijos principales de las colonización mas importante de las regiones de Konoha, en poco tiempo tomo el poder como rey, nadie sabe por que de pronto quizo aceptar el cargo, muchos dicen que la misma avaricia y poder fue lo que lo provoco, su estupidez provoco una guerra momentánea que arrebato miles de vidas, contando con muchos de los innumerables ciudadanos-trago silaba-yo conocía a su madre, era tan pura y amable, no se como es que el termino de esa manera, pero, creo que hasta llegaste a conocerlo...¿no?.-Ella pensoun momento ante la pregunta de su padre.._

_-Yo...-una voz la interrumpió-_

_-Llegamos señor Hiashi -la voz del sirviente aviso._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_La puerta fue abierta, dejando ver el interior de lo que era la habitación del rey, el tapete rojo estaba en frente de ellos, no había nada sobresaliente en aquella habitación, era como si no hubiera nada mas que el trono, las cortinas no dejaban ver absolutamente nada, la oscuridad era prolongada y eso provocaba algo de confusión al caminar, la oji-blanca ya era lo suficientemente torpe, ¿esto acaso podría dar mas miedo?._

_-Tardaste Hiashi-la voz fría y desalmada que se escuchaba delante de ellos hizo que la mayor de lashyūgas temblara un poco, todos respondieron con una reverencia cortes, su padre hizo lo mismo, ella torpemente copio la acción de su padre, la gota se sudor que derramo el vaso, ¿que debería de hacer en esa situación?_

_-Me disculpo-Dijo indiferente dejando de hacer la reverencia._

_-Basta de formalidades, cumpliré esa estúpida promesa,ahora, vete de mi vista-Reclamo el muchacho de pelo negro, haciendo una seña para que los guardias se lo llevaran, no había necesidad de la fuerza, camino directo a la puerta, dejando a la hyūga sola._

_Estaba frente a el, dejo de hacer la reverencia viéndolo al rostro, ¿acaso el era aquel chico desalmado y avaricioso que su padre había mencionado atrás?, llevaba una  
>camisa blanca de manga larga de tela de terciopelo con un saco negro que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la los talones, su corona estaba formada por<br>cerco o circulo de oro con preciosas piedras de color rojo,__su pantalón era de color negro de seda, la capa era de un color rojo con bordes blancos, su mirada penetrante reflejaba un alma oscura, casi como sus ojos, me miro de reojo, parándose de su trono, la mayor de las hyūga__temblaba un poco por imaginar que tipo de cosas aria esta persona, a solo un metro de ella, se escucho a uno de los sirvientes pronunciar lo siguiente._

_-Nuestro querido rey, Sasuke Uchiha por fin decidió casarse, ¡que grande sea el rey!-Todas las personas dieron pequeños gestos de alegría y aplausos en conmemoración del nuevo anunciado, abrieron las cortinas en seña de "un nuevo amanecer para nosotros es brindado, que viva el rey!._

_-Pensé que seria mas bonita-Las palabras pronunciadas por el chico resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿bonita?_

_Ella se acerco momentáneamente su mano a si dirección hacia su cachete, el peli-negro abrió ligeramente sus ojos por la reacción de la muchacha, un susurro se escucho de ella._

_-¿Por que...?-dijo con palabras al viento._

_-Eh...-El chico no supo que decir-_

**_._**

**_._**

_-Co-como te atreves a decirme fe-fea-La hyūga apretó los cachetes del chico enojada haciendo un pequeño puchero, el Uchiha solo se enojo , su gesto en el rostro mostraba molestia tratando de quitarse las manos de ella de su cara. Todos se sorprendieron ante el gesto y acción de la mayor de las hyūga__¿acaso estaba loca?, dos de los guardias que estaban en la puerta fueron a dirección de aquella escena graciosa, apartando a la chica hyūga__del menor de los Uchihas._

_-Su-suéltenme-Dijo tratando de liberarse del agarre de el guardia._

_-Maldita loca, ¡Que rayos te sucede!-Grito enfurecido el Uchiha- al parecer no saber modales._

_-Yo-yo si se modales, tu fuiste el ma-maleducado primero-contesto, acaso estaba loca, estaba a punto de que la llevaran a la orca o mas aun, que atacaran su región. _

_-¡Cállate!-el Uchiha giro en dirección a hacia la puerta-no vale la pena seguir sosteniendo esta conversación, llévenla a su habitación, hablare luego con ella, tengo cosas por hacer- camino dejando atras su mirada de terror la cual se transmitía en todas partes. Ella dejo de luchar, hay veces en que te puedes arrepentir de tus acciones, esto era un claro ejemplo._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Se escuchaba como la cerradura de la puerta de la habitación era cerrada con llave, se resigno a preguntar que es lo que pasaría después con ella y cual seria su castigo, su cama era cómoda, el piso era de madera de marvol, había una ventana que dejaba ver todo el reino al lado derecho de la habitación, la cortina era dorada y el color de las ventanas eran de color amarillo, había un pupitre con un jarrón que contenían rosas rojas, tomo una para poder observar un poco mas con detalle, en la región donde vivía casi no había este tipo de flores, gracias a su clima un poco desorientado, era imposible cosechar o comer cosas que no fueran de ahí. Dejo la flor y se recostó en la cama, sin decir mas, cerro los ojos._

_El uchiha tomo algunos papeles de su habitación y dirigió su mirada hacia su pupitre, sentándose, empezó a firmar, catalogar y escribir todo tipo de documentos, las obligaciones no se cumplían por si mismas, a demás de eso, lo mas estresante de ello era pensar en todo lo que venia después._

_-Señor-uno de los sirvientes llamo a la puerta_

_-Entra-llamo, acto seguido el sirviente entro-¿que quieres?-Dijo algo irritado._

_-Entiendo en algún aspecto la decisión de contraer matrimonio con la joven hyūga, pero, lo que no entiendo es el por que ella-voltio a verlo un momento- de tantas mujeres con respecto económico mayor y regiones mucho mas grandes que podrían ayudarnos en futuros negocios, usted tuvo que..._

_-Acaso le pedí su opinión-El peli-negro interrumpió, dejando algo nervioso al hombre-eso no le incumbe-dijo fríamente., recordó las palabras que había dicho no hace mucho ante el consejo general del reino, su presencia solo hablaría sobre su futuro._

**_._**

_-Las mujeres son estúpidas-refruño con aburrimiento, se hallaba sentado en su trono mientras dos de sus súbditos estaban frente a el a una distancia de al menos 4 metros-tontas, encreidas, asesinarían a quien fuera solo por un tonto vestido y maquillaje-__  
><em>_El Uchiha no había tenido las mejores experiencias con las mujeres, la única mujer quien había querido y admirado era su madre, la que, por circunstancias desafortunadas, habían asesinado por la avaricia y el odia hacia ella, en realidad ella no era nunca fue mala, ni caprichosa, era una persona noble que fue asesinada por el despecho de quedar el las raíces principales de la familia real, lo que no percataron es que tenia un hijo el cual tendría todo el derecho de reclamar el trono si era necesario, aunque sus planes nunca fueron esos al principio._

_-Yo no necesito un reino, ni riquezas, cuando sea grande mama y yo nos iremos de aquí y viviremos una vida tranquila, escaparemos de esta gente-dijo en total tranquilidad en los años mas jóvenes del Uchiha, de al menos 12 años, se hallaba leyendo un libro en una de las habitaciones del castillo._

_-No es discutible, necesitamos herederos quienes se hagan cargo cuando no estés, no hay mas familia que tenga tu apellido-uno de los diputados levanto la voz, llamando la atención del Uchiha, el peli-negro maldijo entre dientes, como se atrevía a decidir algo tan ridículo como eso._

_-¡Ahora vete de mi vista!, que tengo cosas que hacer-El sirviente siguió su orden, sin mas que decir se fue.-maldición..._

**_._**

_La joven anticipo que ya era tarde, abrió sus ojos un poco desorientada y cansada, después de todo, aun no estaba lista para casarse, parándose de la cama, camino a dirección hacia la puerta, grito un momento con palabras gentiles diciendo "necesito ver al rey Uchiha, por favor abran la puerta". Sin alguna replica uno de los sirvientes abrió la puerta, ella salio de lugar sin antes irse sin decir "gracias buen hombre".__  
><em>_Camino por los alrededores de cada pasillo del lugar, preguntando a cada persona que se encontraba, ninguno sabia con exactitud donde podría estar, ¿como era posible que existieran sirvientes que no se preocuparan por Uchiha-san?, no se suponía que el era el rey..._

_Siguió__caminando hasta las puertas traseras del castillo, un hermoso jardín con diferentes tipos de__flores__se reflejaban por doquier, había una cascada en centro de ella de mármol, su figura era un caballo salvaje galopando, de su boca salia agua, era un poco gracioso para el gusto de la chica.__  
><em>_Aun lado de la fuente había un pequeño quiosco de color blanco con ventanas pentagonales, un pequeño lago había en el costado de donde estaba la esquina de la puerta, era bastante hermoso, las flores sobraban en variedad, aunque, la mayoría no las conocía con exactitud, solo recordaba algunas por su madre, ella le contaba innumerables historias sobre que en cada rincón del mundo existe tantas variedades, tanto en colores como en formas.__  
><em>_Si, esos eran sus recuerdos mas preciados que ella podría almacenar en su corazón, desde la muerte de su madre todo fue mas que desgracia y perfección de su padre, no podía fallar. Tomo una de las flores oliéndola, tenia un olor dulce.___

_-Terminaste-Dijo secamente, la mayor de las hyūgas se alarmo, girando rápidamente hacia el dejando la flor en su lugar. No se había cambiado en todo el rato, lo único diferente de el es que se había quitado la corona y la capa, quitando lo anterior, estaba igual._

_-S-si-afirmo, era la oportunidad perfecta-Uchiha-san...-El Uchiha puso atención, contestando con un "¿que pasa?", bajo un poco la mirada del los ojos de peli-negro-Quería disculparme...por lo de esta mañana, no fue mi intención-los nervios que sentía de habían bajado un poco, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, el no reacciono de la manera esperada._

_-No es suficiente-El peli-negro la miro detenidamente-debes tomar tu responsabilidad por lo que tu hiciste-Se congelo ante sus palabras, ¿responsable de sus actos?, trago silaba por imaginarse lo despiadado y cruel que podría llegar a ser el castigo que el Uchiha le plantaría._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_¿Acaso...esta es la manera de Sasuke Uchiha para tomar la responsabilidad?_

_*_

_El menor de los uchihas se hallaba recostado boca-arriba en las piernas de la hyūga , sus manos estaban cruzadas, tenia los ojos cerrados en señal de estar durmiendo, la hyūga suspiro un poco, quiso verlo un poco mas detenido al peli-negro, sus pestañas eran largas, su cara no mostraba expresión alguna, sus labios eran gruesos, una persona atractiva en pocas palabras, si lo vieras de esta manera pensarías que es alguien normal, no podía llegar a entender como es que una persona como el era tan temida, posiblemente no lo veía en los momentos mas terribles, pero, nadie era malo, ella misma pensaba de esa manera._  
><em>Vio como uno de los mechones del chico resbalaban sobre su cara, sonrió dulcemente, posiblemente el no era una tan mala persona, quito el mechón de la cara del chico, si defini...<em>

_-Sabes, ese momento hubiera sido perfecto para besarme-la chica interrumpió sus pensamientos, se asusto temblando un poco, acaso, ¿eso pensaría que haría?._

_-N-no, se equivoca, quiero decir, a-acaso-dijo sin hallar las palabras correctas._

_El peli-negro sonrió de lado, una sonrisa poco notable._

_-No te muevas tanto-ordeno._

_Ella solo se limito a seguir su orden, su sonrojado aun era notable, pero, eso no la detenía, ella volvió a mirarlo, que se suponía que debería decir, "a veces el silencio era la mejor polémica", recordó las palabras de su primo,suspiro dejando salir algo de nostalgia al viento. Tenia muchas dudas respecto al matrimonio, y la pregunta mas grande, ¿por que ella?._

_-Quisiera poder que darme mas tiempo-esas palabras llamaron la atención de la chica, voltio a verlo-pero, tengo demasiadas obligaciones, eso provoca que no haga mas que trabajar-Se levanto, alejándose de ella camino al castillo._

_-Es-espera por favor-La hyūga salio tras el, el giro a dirección a el-...gracias._

_Las palabras resonaron en pequeñas hileras de sinceridad, el Uchiha no dijo nada por algunos segundos, provocando cierto nerviosismo en su mirada, ¿que se suponía que pasaría?, ella no era capaz de soportar tal presión, su respuesta no fue hablada, el chico simplemente la ignoro y siguió su camino. La mayor de lashyūgas quedo quieta sin movimiento alguno, mordió su labio inferior un poco apenada._

_-No encuentro nada...en lo cual...podamos entendernos-Dijo dejando de pensar, como si las palabras se las llevaran._

_**.**_

**.**

**.**  
><strong>Continuara...<strong>

_-  
>Bueno, por fin termine, quisiera que pudieran darle una oportunidad, y espero que disfruten lo que hay de el.<em>

_Himeko se despide. Adiós y hasta la próxima._


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: Te encontré.**

**Genero: Romance, Drama, Comedia.  
>Pareja: Sasuhina<br>Mundo alterno\Universo paralelo  
>Clasificación: Apto para todos<br>Advertencias: Este Fic es Sasuhina, si no te gusta esta pareja sera mejor que no lo leas, todo se explicara poco a poco, tanto la entrada de todos los personajes, Naruto\Naruto Shuppuden le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo quiero volar mi imaginación.**

**.**

**.**

**"-Si amas algo, déjalo libre, si regresa es tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue  
>-¿Por que me dices estas palabras?<br>-Por que quien las dijo tenia miedo de pelear por algo que realmente valía la pena"  
>-Anonimo<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2: Dejar...**

**-Flashback-**

**-**Mama, mira mama-El pequeño peli-negro corría directo a su madre quien estaba sentada en la fuente observando algunos peces dentro de ella, su vestido blanco sin mangas con tirantes gruesos, tapaba correctamente la parte delantera del frente, la cola del vestido se hallaba un aun lado de ella doblada, posiblemente para no ensuciarla, voltio ligeramente a ver al niño, su sonrisa se hizo presente mientras abría sus brazos para recibir el impacto del abrazo del Uchiha, un pequeño abrazo caluroso de su querida madre, lo observo, el peli-negro tenia un poco sucio su rostro y su vestimenta, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca de manga larga con un chaleco verde junto una corbata pequeña color rojo, pantaloncillos cortos color café con mallas blancas, zapatos negros relucientes.

-Que pasa querido-Dijo con dulzura, acariciando con delicadeza la cabeza del pequeño niño.

-Lo he logrado-Dijo con entusiasmo-Por fin le he ganado al maestro en esgrima, pronto podre sacarnos de aquí-La joven mujer se sorprendió ante el comentario del niño, desde hace tiempo ella nunca ha podido salir del castillo, no solo por que fuera peligroso, también, por que era necesario mantener cerca a los posibles esposas para que en un futuro cercano, tomaran la responsabilidad de casarse con un heredero de una región que prosperara, ademas de su madre, había dos candidatas mas para esa tarea, al ser la única de las candidatas en tener un hijo, era despreciada por casi todos los presentes del castillo, a ella no le importaba mucho, al tener a su preciado hijo, no necesitaba a nadie mas.

Su pequeño hijo sobresalía en toda materia asignada en el castillo, cocina, esgrima, estudios, todo, aunque la envidia y la avaricia escondía eso dejándolo ver como alguien invisible. La madre suspiro sin dejar su sonrisa.

-Eres mi pequeño héroe, ¿lo sabias?-Dijo orgullosa con una sonrisa, su hijo no ponía atención a la felicidad mas que no fuera de su madre, realmente estaba orgulloso de el, a pesar de que el no supiera mucho sobre la situación en la que se encontraban, la inocencia y alegría de aquel pequeño era admirable- cuando salgamos, ¿que es lo que que quieres hacer primero, Sasuke?-

El pequeño se soltó del abrazo, sonrió imaginando las miles de cosas que quisiera compartir con su madre.  
>-Ir a un festival y comer muchos dulce-Dijo mientras sonreía, su madre sonrió-<p>

-Entonces eso haremos...-Contesto

**Fin del flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Que rayos esta haciendo?-Pregunto confundido, ligeramente frunciendo el ceño. Se hallaba en la puerta de uno de los cuartos del castillo, observaba como torpemente la chica trataba de bailar con uno de los sirvientes.

La oji-blanca llevaba puesto un vestido sin manga de cuello alto color azul claro, algunos dibujos de flores de loto azul en la parte baja del vestido, la parte delantera del vestido le llegaba un poco abajo de las rodilla, mientras que la parte de atrás le llegaba hasta los tobillos, el vestido era de seda, su pelo estaba usualmente suelto.

-Señor-Uno de los sirvientes a un lado hablo-Al ser su esposa, es nuestra responsabilidad entrenarla para que este a su nivel, desde hace 3 días en la tarde se le a asignado varias tipo de practicas para que ella este preparada, como vera el baile no es su mejor fuerte-El peli-negro escucho con atención, ¿a caso creen que esto es necesario?.

Terminando de escuchar el sermón de su sirviente, observo con mas atención a la Hyuga, definitivamente era torpe en el baile, cada paso que daba era un pisotón mas para el chico que bailaba con ella, hasta un poco de gracia daría su vieras la escena, su nerviosismo era notable, se disculpaba cada vez que era la ocasión.

-Suficiente-Ordeno, el sirviente se quedo quieto, seguido de la Hyuga, los músicos pararon de producir la música-

-Uchiha-san...-La voz tímida y baja de la chica hizo reaccionar un poco al chico dejando ese incomodo silencio atrás-

-Todos retírense-Las palabras fueron directas para todos, todos se marcharon cerrando la puerta dejando a la oji-blanca a solas con el Uchiha, otra vez se noto un poco el nerviosismo de la chica, la ultima vez que vio al chico fue en aquel jardín, trago saliva, juntando sus mano. El silencio fue precedente en ese momento, ninguno hablaba, duro al menos 6 segundos antes de que uno pudiera hablar.

-No tienes que hacer esto-Hablo finalmente con su seriedad presente, la vio a los ojos afirmando lo dicho-no necesitas esforzarte con cosas innecesarias, ademas-Fue interrumpido.

-¡Uchiha-san-!Levantando la voz interrumpiendo las palabras del peli-negro, se sorprendió a si misma de haber hablado de esa manera, se sonrojo ligeramente-S-se que no soy muy buena en este tipo de cosas pero...daré...-agacho ligeramente su cabeza, apretó un poco sus manos ligeramente, levanto nuevamente su cabeza viendo directo a sus ojos-..daré mi esfuerzo.

Que significaba este cambio repentino de actitud, hace unos pocos días el miedo era mas que evidente, que rayos le habrían metido en la cabeza mientras el no estaba presente, suspiro, no es como si eso hiciera una diferencia en el presente.

-Vamos-dijo cambiando de tema, extendió ligeramente su mano hacia ella, en seña que ella la tomara-tengo cosas que hablar contigo.-La hyuga lo pensó un poco, acercando su mano tímidamente, tomándola, era algo grande a comparación a la de ella.

-Va-vamos-dijo mientras ella lo seguía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**-**No hay nada...en lo cual...no debamos entender

-Eso crees-Una voz se escucho detrás de ella, un peli-blando se hallaba a solo 3 metros de ella arriba de un árbol, un pequeño viento hizo que su pelo se estremeciera un poco dejando ver bien su rostro, la peli-negra lo vio detenidamente, un poco sorprendida de que alguien la escuchara-¿Y bien?, Hinata Hyouga, ¿verdad?  
>Casi sin precedentes de que fuera una pregunta, afirmo en un leve movimiento de cabeza. El peli-blanco bajo de un golpe rápidamente quedando a solo un metro de ella, pudo notar que llevaba una mascara que cubría la parte de abajo de su rostro, un misterio...<p>

-¿Q-que es lo que quiere?-Trato de decir firmemente pero, no le fue posible, no conocía prácticamente a nadie, cualquier persona era enemigo.

-Necesitamos hablar, no es como si me importara, pero, es una obligación-Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, dio tres pequeñas palmadas al piso en acción a que ella también lo hiciera, dudo, pero igual lo hizo se sentó a un lado de el, ¿que podía perder?.

-Su pasado-Dijo sin rodeos, estirando sus manos en seña de cansancio.

**-**El pa-pasado de Uchiha-san-Tartamudeo tímidamente

-A si es-Hablo uno de los guerreros mas leales de su reino, Hatake Kakashi, a pesar de ser conocido por escaparse de las juntas asignadas, en el momento de la pelea era fiel y compañerismo, el mismo a jurado proteger con su vida en el simple echo de proteger el reino principal.  
>Su uniforme lleva una armadura gris en el pecho, sobre una camisa negra sin mangas y con pantalones del mismo color, consigo una cinta atada un poco mas arriba de su rodilla, junto una guardia de metal en el brazo, llevaba atada en sima de su cabeza una mascara blanca con el yin-yang-Te contare algunas cosas, pero, guardaras el secreto, ¿de acuerdo?<p>

La hyouga acepto la condición.

**.**

**.**

-No crees que es una fracasada-Los murmullos de algunos de los sirvientes resonaban por todos lados.

-Si, viste, no se como es que ella sea de las ramas principales-contesto la chica de su lado- es un estorbo, mas que eso nada.

El pequeño Uchiha no entendía con claridad las palabras de las señoras que observaban a su madre, las señoras miraban a distancia desde un balcón como su madre trataba de servir el te a algunos invitados, era una de sus actividades rutinarias, todo tipo de pruebas se hacían para poder tener los mejores puestos y poderse casarse, sus manos temblaban provocando algunos accidentes tirando el te en la mesa, sus disculpas era frecuentes.

El peli-negro entendía que su madre estaba ocupada y no podía ayudarla, la ultima vez que trato de ayudarla terminaron regañándola diciendo cosas absurdas como "una verdadera Uchiha hace las cosas por si sola, no seas idiota y hazlo tu sola" cosa que hizo que el niño se enojara aun mas con esas personas, nadie podía entender a su madre, por lo que, el estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ella.

-Dejen de decir eso, mi madre...-cerro el puño enojado-¡mi madre no es nada de lo que dicen!-Grito, dejando aquello que quería decir.

-Un niño-dijo una de las sirvientas-Como lo pude olvidar-recordó- es el hijo de la inútil-El peli-negro de enojo, haciendo un pequeño puchero-Escucha con atención,tu madre no es mas que un estorbo, hasta su propio hijo debería saberlo-Dijo mostrando una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que el Uchiha se enojara aun mas.

¿Por que las personas odiaban tanto a su madre?, ellas nunca había echo algo malo a los demás, el pequeño salto sobre la pequeña criada dando pequeños golpes mientras ella retrocedía enojada  
>Los ojos del pequeño se humedecieron rápidamente sin dejar su intento de darle una lección a aquella señora por decir cosas innecesarias de su madre.<p>

-Maldito mocoso-Dijo mientras trataba de quitarse al niño de la parte delantera de sus piernas, estaba enojada, lo tomo bruscamente de la mano jalándolo, se escucho como fue tal fuerza que se escucho tronar un pequeño hueso del brazo, lo miro detenidamente.

-Te enseñare modales-La sirvienta dijo enojada, el menor de los Uchihas trato de zafarse del agarre de la señora sin lograrlo, alzo su mano a dirección a la cara del niño para darle una cachetada, su mano fue detenida rápidamente dejando una pequeña brisa en esa situación.

-¿Estos son tus modales Haku?-Agarro al niño poniéndolo aun lado suyo, haciendo un movimiento rápido soltó a la sirvienta, ella retrocedió aun enojada, la otra persona solo salio del lugar, tratando de no ser involucrada.

-Kakashi...-Susurro-El es el culpable, merece ser disciplinado, a demás...

-¿Ademas que?-Interrumpió enojado-este niño no es tu problema, ahora vete, antes de que haga un reporte sobre esto.

Sin objeción alguna se marcho, el enojo y la ira se reflejaba directamente en su rostro, kakashi observo mas detallada al niño, el peli-negro estaba llorando silenciosamente aferrado al pantalón del peli-blanco, sus manos apretaban con fuerza su pantalón y las lagrimas lo humedecían, acaricio su cabeza, no sabia como reaccionar en esa situación después de todo, para esto no lo habían entrenado. El uchiha se aparto de el secando sus lagrimas torpemente, sus ojos reflejaban cansancio, aparto su mano de el.

-Ven, vamos con tu madre-Dijo con tranquilidad.

**.**

**.**

**-**Sasuke, te he dicho que no debes de pensar un poco mas en ti que cualquier cosa, yo estaré bien-Sonrió sinceramente, mientras lo ayudaba a peinarse-Sabes que a veces, la gente es a si, nosotros no los podemos cambiar.

-Ellos...ellos te estaban ofendiendo-Dijo enojado-ellos son los culpables, mama es una una persona-La joven de pelo largo abrió ligeramente sus ojos, dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, sintió como una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, su sonrojo se pronuncio antes de tiempo, el resto de las lagrimas se dejaron ir de manera rápida.

-¿Mama?-El pequeño estaba confundido, ¿acaso dijo algo malo? ¿la ofendió?-

Abrazo a su hijo por detrás recargando su cabeza en el pelo de el esquivando su mirada con la de el, un ligero "gracias hijo" se escucho entre sollozos, su madre estaba feliz, sus lagrimas presentaban felicidad al que alguien la quisiera de esa manera...su querido hijo.

.

.

Sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna, la lluvia resbalaba por cada mechón de cabello, frió, las palabras no podrían expresar la emoción que en este momento el sentía, la noche no hacia mas que pintar la desgracia en ese momento, estaba delante de la persona que mas amaba, o lo que podría estar, su tumba estaba frente a el, la pequeña piedra donde estaba escrito su nombre.  
>Innumerables palabras saqueaban su cabeza sin poder encontrar respuesta alguna. El pequeño recuerdo paso por su cabeza, las palabras que había dicho antes de irse...<p>

_-"Sasuke, volveré en un rato, por favor enséñame ese gran libro que querías mostrarme cuando llegue, ¿de acuerdo?_"- El recuerdo desapareció.

¿Lagrimas?, ¿arrepentimiento?, ¿sufrimiento?, no...rencor, esas personas, todas y aquellas que fueron mas que desgracias y burlas, cargas para la madre Sasuke Uchiha eran mas que viles traidores, estorbos...enemigos. Un pequeño trueno ilumino todo aquello perdido en la oscuridad, miro detenidamente la tumba, la luz del trueno reflejo el rostro del Uchiha, la pequeña lagrima que se logro reflejar en ese momento, fue el único testigo de tristeza de alguien que después de ese momento, no quiso mostrar ya debilidad.

-Sasuke-la voz hizo que el Uchiha despertara de sus pensamientos, levantando su cabeza, sin voltear lo a ver-Hatake...-dijo fríamente-tu lo sabes ¿verdad?-El peli-blanco se confundió por un momento, las palabras del chico no habian sido lo suficientemente claras para el-como murió-Dijo sin rodeo alguno, su voz se escuchaba algo ronca, el silencio solo hacia que se desesperara mas-¡DIME!-Grito.

-Dijeron que fue casualidad, un accidente-Firme contesto-ella bajaba las escaleras del castillo, muchos dicen que resbalo, sabe cuantos escalo...

-Estupideces Kakashi-interrumpió-los casualidades no existen, acaso crees que alguien no lo provoco-Voltio a verlo, sus ojos, reflejaban odio- mas que eso, les comprobare a todos esos bastardos quien es el débil en esta partida- Sus pocas lagrimas se disimulaban con la lluvia, la pequeña luz que ese día estuvo presente no daba nada...

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Sasuke no fue el mismo desde ese día, cuatro años después el tomo el trono, claro, se las ideo para construir todo lo que tiene ahora, aunque, hasta donde se, aun no se sabe nada sobre la verdad de la muerte de su madre-Termino de decir.

-Que su-sucedió con su venganza...-tímidamente pregunto, estaba totalmente sorprendida sobre el pasado del peli-negro, su actitud, su poder, su destino se habia echo de esa manera por todo lo sucedido en el pasado, posiblemente por eso todos tienen un gran miedo a el, reflexiono un poco, la historia de su padre era totalmente mentira y irracional, la gente al no saber como el es a si y por que invento historias dejándolo ver como alguien de temer.

-Son preguntas las cuales no debo contestar-dijo tranquilo-

Trago saliva, ¿acaso era tan malo que no se podía decir?, la dejo con la duda pero aun a si, seria mejor no mencionar mas sobre la pregunta.

-Sera mejor que ya te vallas, me avisaron que te darán un tipo de trabajo-se levanto de un salto estirándose un poco.

-Un-un trabajo...-Dijo confundida-¿Q-que tipo de trabajo?-pregunto-

-No lo se-Esa típica respuesta hacia que dudara si en verdad era alguien productivo, sonrió-gracias...

-Aun hay algo mas-dijo estirando su mano a dirección a ella, ella la tomo parándose, se sacudió un poco el kimono para que no estuviera muy sucio-te pareces mucho a ella.

-Eh...-dudo, parecerse a la madre de sasuke, ¿eso era posible?, el la historia su madre parecía amable y cariñosa, siempre con su hijo, supongo que aun no entendía muy bien la situación, pensó, ¿eso seria una razón para que la eligiera como esposa acaso?

-La vida no es lamentable, hazle entender eso, ¿podrías hacer esa tarea?-  
>La hyouga bajo un poco la cabeza, respiro profundamente, cuando la levanto dando su respuesta el peli-blanco desapareció sin dejar rastro, dejando a la chica sola, las palabras fueron lo único presente junto a ella.<p>

Una pequeña brisa dejo que el pelo de la chica se meciera, dejándola pensando sobre en que se había metido, acaso, ella podría ayudarlo, camino a dirección a la puerta dejando al jardín solo, lo dicho y hablado se quedarían ahí sin decir mas.

**Fin del Flashback**

.

.

.

La mayor hyouga iba tomada de las manos con el uchiha, caminaban por los pasillos, aun no habían llegado al lugar que estaba pensando, el silencio no era incomodo, de alguna manera se podría decir era agradable, nada incomodo, la oji-blanca observo detenidamente al uchiha, nunca imaginaria verlo llorar, su rostro rara vez mostraba emoción, era directo y seco con sus palabras, alguien raro...  
>Acaso, ¿Ella podría hacerlo cambiar?, es un reto bastante difícil...¿no?<p>

-Hinata-paro de caminar al pronunciar su nombre, los dos momentáneamente pararon, llegando al jardín-Hablaste con Hatake Kakashi...¿no es a si?

Ella se sorprendió, bajo un poco su mirada, a caso ¿los habrá visto hablando hace unos días?, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, como odiaba que siempre tuviera la misma mirada cada vez que lo veía, hablo.

-Si-Dijo firme, el tartamudeo no interrumpió esta vez-¿nos vi-vistes?

-Algo a si..-El pequeño recuerdo de Sasuke se hizo presente

**Flashback**

Camino directo a la puerta, ignoro las palabras de la chica dejándola en ese momento, un sentimiento, "maldición", susurro maldiciendo al aire por la acción que hizo en ese momento, ¿culpa?, recordó la mirada en sus ojos antes de irse.  
>Pasaron un par de horas desde la ultima vez que la vio, seguro de su corazonada, iría al jardín, estaba casi seguro que la oji-blanca seguiría ahí, aun había muchas cosas que explicar en ese momento y no había mucho tiempo, camino sin poner mucha atención en el camino, se preguntaba si esto era una decisión correcta...<br>Al llegar al frente de la puerta del jardín, lo vio.

_-La vida no es lamentable, hazle entender eso, ¿podrías hacer esa tarea?_

Un rápido movimiento del chico termino haciendo que la hyuga no terminara de dar su respuesta, en el momento en que ella había bajado la cabeza sasuke había jalado a Kakashi de la mascara haciéndolo seguirlo, justo a tiempo para que la oji-blanca no viera.  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**En la cocina del palacio...**

Cerro la puerta fuertemente, agarrando el cuello del peli-blanco, kakashi pudo observar una mirada que ni había visto hace mucho tiempo, no era furia, era algo mas personal, hablo.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, eh, Sasuke-Dijo algo relajado, el daño no era mucho, el Uchiha lo soltó bruscamente-

-Nada de formalidades, que rayos haces aquí-El mismo tono frió y sin expresión se observo-no necesito que le digas cosas que yo mismo puedo hacer

-Enserio, cuando pensabas decírselo,-Pregunto tranquilamente tocando su parte adolorida-por lo que veo no haz cambiado, ¿cierto?

Odiaba a este tipo, todo de el, su modo de tomar con tranquilidad las cosas, su forma de hablar, su tono molesto de cuando tenia razón, lo despreciaba, aun el echo de que el era la persona que amaba su madre.."desgraciado"...salieron las palabras algo susurrantes, casi sin poder escuchar.

-No me digas que piensas que se repitiera la historia-Dijo serio

-¡Callate!-Dijo enojado, la ira se notaba en sus ojos, solo eso lo delataba-¡Tu...

-Sasuke, yo no voy a...-interrumpió

-¡Tu no puedes acercarte a lo que me pertenece!-Grito, dejo en claro sus sentimientos, al menos para el peli-blanco-no volveré a perder al alguien, ya no.

**Fin del fashback**

**.**

_¿La distracción de algo pasado, puede causar algo malo?_

-¡Uchiha-san cuidado!-Fue tarde para advertir, no le dio momento para esquivar una flecha dirigida para el, el momento paso lento en el impacto, ¿su fin?

No...

-Hinata-dijo lentamente sorprendido de su acción, la oji-blanca se había puesto delante de el recibiendo la flecha directo en el hombro haciéndola caer de un golpe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo dos, ya lo tenia listo, pero como es semana de exámenes no me dio el tiempo para hacerlo, casi siempre voy a estar actualizando cada semana. Gracias por dejarme sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

Himeko se despide, un gran abrazo, y hasta la próxima.

_Comentarios que respondo._

_Kds- Sasuhinaaaaaaaaa! xD y gracias._

_hinasasu004- Gracias, y aquí esta jaja :3_

_sasuhina-itahina 100- Jaja me alegro que sea de tu agrado xD espero que te guste el nuevo cap._

_hina230- Jeje sasuke es un príncipe negro, si ese es su color xD, posiblemente lo siga no como One-shot, aun lo estoy pensando, pero creo que habrá mas capítulos jeje._

_Gracias por sus comentarios, un gran abrazo para ustedes._


	3. Chapter 3 A step towards you

_**Titulo: Te encontré.**_

_**Genero: Romance, Drama, Comedia.  
>Pareja: Sasuhina<br>Mundo alterno\Universo paralelo  
>Clasificación: Apto para todos<br>Advertencias: Este Fic es Sasuhina, si no te gusta esta pareja sera mejor que no lo leas, todo se explicara poco a poco, tanto la entrada de todos los personajes, Naruto\Naruto Shuppuden le pertenecen a Kashima Kishimoto, yo solo quiero volar mi imaginación. Este Fanfic esta inspirado en el anime, Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii.  
><strong>_**_Recomendación_**_**: Siempre es buen leer un Fanfic con algo de música, te recomiendo una cancion llamada "Oku Hanako-Saigo no Kio (Sub español), el resto de las canciones las dejo a tu imaginación. Que lo disfruten.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**"Mi vida se refleja en la tuya, si desapareces, ¿que sera de ella?"**_

_**-Anonimo**_

.

.

_**Capitulo 3. A step towards you...  
><strong>_

_"El sol sale del horizonte, bajo el resplandor de aire caliente..."_

-Ah...-Los pequeños movimientos que hacia daban un pequeño impulso de dolor, cada vez que trataba de mover su brazo era en vano, la joven Hyuga trataba de levantarse, sus ojos entre cerrados le permitieron ver una pequeña vista de lugar en donde se encontraba, estaba en su habitación, con ese placer de poder abrir un poco mas los ojos, observo que su hombro estaba totalmente vendado, llevaba la misma ropa, no recordaba muy bien el suceso pasado de hace tiempo.

Su brazo izquierdo fue el herido, toco un poco su parte lastimada, recordó, había protegido a Uchiha-san del ese intento de asesinato, gracias a su estatura la flecha llego a su hombro, y no al corazón del chico, el dolor no fue totalmente un gran obstáculo, el desmayo fue provocado por la impresión del impacto, entre pequeños intentos se paro de la cama, se observo por un momento en el espejo de su buro, salio del cuarto.

_"Me hace ver una ilusión del momento en que nos conocimos..." _

Algunos de los sirvientes rodearon a la chica con pequeñas preguntas.

-¿Esta bien, princesa?

-¿Se encuentra mejor Hyuga-sama?

-Nos alegramos mucho que ya se encuentre mejor.

Ella estaba agradecida por la preocupación de los residentes del palacio, sonreía diciendo "gracias" o "espero no haberlos preocupado mucho". Aunque le quedaba una duda sobre toda esta situación, ¿donde estaba Uchiha-san?

Despidiéndose amablemente de todos los presentes, salio en busca de el, era extraño, al menos pensaría que iría a ver si estaba bien, después de todo era su prometida, posiblemente era lo suficientemente orgulloso como decir un gracias o algo por el estilo, subió las escaleras con algo de prisa, llegando a la puerta de la oficina del peli-negro. Antes de acercar su mano al picaporte, reflexiono.

-¿Que pasara...después de que entre...?-Dijo algo triste.

De alguna manera pensaba que desde llego no había sido mas que una molestia para el, posiblemente nadie jamas a conocido su historia, ella sabia que era su deber comprobarle a la gente que Sasuke Uchiha no era lo que parece, recordó, su rostro tranquilo dormido en las piernas de ella, ese viento que movía su largo cabello con gran tranquilidad, su respirar, ese momento se pintaría como algo el cual fue tranquilo y abrió algo...un sentimiento.

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos en ese momento.

-Uchiha-san-Dijo alegre, el estaba enfrente de ella, la puerta se había abierto dejándose ver cara a cara, la expresión no cambio en el mas oji-negro.

-Hinata-Por fin hablo.

-Dime-contesto-Ah, pe-pero antes quería decirte que...

La interrumpió.

-Quiero que te vallas-Esas palabras hicieron que abriera sorprendida los ojos, su sonrisa desapareció a pasar a una confundida, esa no era la respuesta que ella esperaba-no quiero a una inútil como tu ya en este lugar, quiero que te vallas-Esas palabras las pinto su expresión fría, sin sentimientos, cerro la puerta, volviéndola a dejar sola...confundida...esperando que volviera y dijiera otra respuesta que no fuera esa, lamentablemente sabia que eso no pasaría.

_"No es repentino que el día finalmente llego..."_

_"Estaba igual que siempre..."_

_"Al tocar tu mano la sentía fría..."_

-Uchi-uchiha-san torpe-Se escucho decir sola en su cuarto mientras su almohada quedaba encima de su cara, se recostó viendo a la pared- quien lo entiende-su confusión era mas que clara, ahora ¿por que se quiere desaseer de ella, ¿que no debía ser un matrimonio?,miles de preguntas daban vueltas por su cabeza, estaba confundida.

_"Déjame oír tu voz..."_

_"Llamándome por mi nombre..."_

_"No te diré las palabras adiós..._

-Su maleta esta lista-Uno de los congresistas dijo mientras guardaba su maleta en la parte de atrás del carruaje, guiándola para que ella se fuera sentando, al parecer no era muy hablador, solo se limitaba a hacer lo asignado.

-Di-disculpe-Dijo algo tímida, el chico de coleta negra cerro la puerta del carruaje, la observo, un leve "que pasa" contesto su palabra-Shi-shikamaru-kun...¿cierto?-Acertó- Usted sabe porque por que Uchiha-san...

La interrumpió.

-Por que el Rey te quiere regresar a tu región ¿verdad?-Ella se sorprendió-Pensé que ya te habías echo una idea-suspiro, de alguna manera sabia que esto le costaría su trabajo su trabajo si alguien se enterara, la expresión de la chica cambio a una mas melancólica, -De acuerdo te diré, pero no hagas esa cara, irrita. Ella sonrió por dos causas, al haber logrado que lo dijera, y al ver que se sonrojo un poco desviando su mirada-Dime,¿lo habías visto tiempo atrás, al Rey?

Ella lo pensó un momento, reflexiono, no, que ella recordara, su infancia no era algo que a ella le gustara recordar, tantas perdidas y sucesos que pasaron y cambiaron de ver la vida como la veía antes, la decepción, la aceptación...todo.

-no..Dijo firmemente, no había que mas explicar.

-Bien, conoces el pasado de nuestro Rey, ¿verdad?,-Ella afirmo haciendo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza-la idea es que el ya no quiere perder a mas personas, el no es egoísta, y mucho menos caprichoso, el lo hizo por que sabia que no querías casarte, el comprendía que si estaba un minuto mas contigo terminarías herida-ella observo su herida un segundo, lo volvió a ver-pero, el nunca a sabido expresarse de una manera delicada, debo apostar que te dio una indirecta bastante hiriente, ¿no?.

Aquellas palabras dieron un giro bastante inesperado, Sasuke Uchiha...¿estaba preocupada por ella?, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, los pensamientos del peli-negro eran un total misterio para ella, sabia que lo del ataque no fue su culpa, recordó las palabras haciéndola tener tristeza en si misma.

"Quiero que te vallas", si lo pensaba mejor, ella pudo notar que el no se limito a mirarla a los ojos, la puerta fue lo único que los separo de ver sus caras después de esas palabras oriente, este era un destino, acaso, era necesario que siempre cuando quisiera a alguien lo alejara, "soledad" esas eran las palabras mas adecuadas para lo que el oji-negro vivía siempre, ella no podía entenderlo con gran claridad, cada minuto era valioso, pues no habría vuelta atrás si llegaban a casa, el silencio cambio la forma de ver que debería hacer.

-No..¡no puedo!-Grito-Por favor regrese-la rápida decisión de la chica hizo que Shikamaru solo la observara con una sonrisa de lado, el encargado del carruaje solo siguio ordenes, un poco molesto pues, las desiciones a si no pasaban todos los días

_"Por que cuando el aullido del viento se detenga..."_

_"Nos reuniremos de nuevo una vez mas..."_

-¿Que fue ese cambio de decisión, señorita Hyuga?-Pregunto, estaba seguro de la respuesta aunque, el solo quería confirmarla en su criterio. Ella lo observo.

-Se...se lo que es sentirse solo, pero, el necesita a alguien que le enseñe que la vida-tomo valor-...que la vida no están mala, el debe sentirse muy deprimido por tener miedo a que todo lo que ama lo tiene que distanciar por tener miedo a perderle...

-Entonces usted insinúa que la ama-Ella se sonrojo de manera exagerada, no habia pensado muy bien en sus palabras, la vergüenza y el nerviosismo volvieron y se presentaron de la manera mas terrible posible.

-Y-yo...bu-bueno...no me re-refería a eso..qui-quiero decir...-ninguna frase era posible contestar, cada parte de ella parecía un disco rayado, shikamaru sonrió de lado, la escena era algo cómica, ella simplemente voltio hacia la pequeña ventana del carruaje, no aparto su vista de ahi.

_"Es irritante, quiero verte...no tengo palabras..."_

_"Pero lo único que pude hacer fue ver los espacios entre las nubes..."_

Como se podría describir el sentimiento que hundía el pensamiento del Uchiha, no lo entendía, pudo hacer las cosas de una mejor manera, despedirse correctamente, un simple golpe en el pecho es lo que sentía al recordar la mirada de la mayor de las Hyugas,"Maldición", dijo entre dientes, odiaba sentirse a si, tan débil, de esa manera, ¿no era por su bien acaso?.

Reflexiono un poco, ella tenia derecho a estar enojada, después de todo, la había dejado ir sin decir mas, su orgullo y la falta de sentimientos hacían que el quisiera alejarla de esa manera para que nunca volviera, para que no fuera infeliz, para que no saliera herida...

El sabia el echo de que ya hace unos meses atrás querían asesinarlo, tantos intentos fallidos hacían que el fuera lo mas precavido posible, el sentimiento de querer proteger a alguien que no fuera el, era algo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo.

_"Déjame oír tu voz..." _

_"Llamándome por mi nombre..."_

_"Incluso si es en mis sueños quiero verte..."_

-Pe-pensé que tendría mas tiempo para... pensar las cosas-Dijo algo asustada, en poco tiempo nuevamente estaba en el castillo, shikamaru pregunto.

-Que planeas hacer, ¿tienes un plan?-Dijo serio, ella voltio a verlo, su corazon le había dado una respuesta, pero su cerebro solo decía que estaba en lo incorrecto, que se supone que deberia de decir.

"Uchiha-san, he vuelto", son las únicas palabras que se le vinieron a la cabeza, "no", se dijo a si misma, cualquier respuesta o platica que se imaginaba terminaba de la manera mas horrible posible, las palabras  
>supongo que sobrarías en un momento a si, pero, al menos quería poder decir algo que fuera cierto, o al menos real.<p>

-Veo que no-Fue directo, ella algo apenada bajo la cabeza-Deje llamo a rey-Ella lo detuvo, agarrándose de la manga de la camiseta del chico.

-Por-por favor espere, el posiblemente se enoje si sabe que regrese-bajo la cabeza algo triste-tal vez...tome una decisión equivocada...y yo..

Fue interrumpida.

-Acaso crees que soy tan desalmado, hmp, pensé que eras mas considerada-dijo con un poco serio, la sonrisa casi notable daba la perfección en su rostro, ella lo miro-ademas-bajo las escaleras, yendo a dirección a la oji-blanca y al muchacho, tomándola de la cintura suavemente la jalo hacia el dando un sorpresivo abrazo. El tomándola de la cintura se deslizo hasta su espalda, aprento algo fuerte pero afectuoso, el peli-negro recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

_"Me gustaría poder abrasarte una vez mas..."_

_"No puedo olvidar esos pequeños momento que compartimos..."_

_"Posiblemente es el destino...¿o otra vida no...?"_

-Shikamaru...no te enseñaron no tomar las cosas de alguien mas-Dijo serio, la mayor de las Hyugas escondía su sonrojo en el pecho del chico, sus manos apretaban con delicadeza la camisa del peli-negro,  
>hizo un pequeño puchero al referirse a ella como un objeto, Shikamaru solo se limito a irse<p>

Pero antes dijo.

-Nuestro querido Rey puede ser celoso ¿eh?-

Se marcho.

El chico se separo poco a poco de ella, su rostro se veía igual que siempre, la acción que hizo lo hizo dudar si el estaba bien, ¿a caso estaba loco?, miro mas detenidamente a la chica, el sonrojo de ella aun no desaparecía, como era posible que se sintiera de esa manera por alguien tan extraño como Uchiha-san, suspiro, las palabras salieron.

-An-antes de que di-digas algo...-armo valor apretando un poco sus manos en la tela del vestido-no...no me ire hasta que sepas que...¡que la vida puede ser algo hermoso!-Se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, acaso dijo bien lo que pensaba. Una voz la despertó de sus pensamientos.

-De acuerdo-su respuesta fue directa, nuevamente actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado-pero si no antes, quiero que hagamos el ultimo juego...-Ella solo lo miro, cada palabra de el decía era algo inesperado, el chico siempre hacia que ella se sintiera confundida, un total desastre, le beso la parte de arriba de la mano sin apartar sus ojos de ella, su sonrojo se formo de una manera mas violenta, estaba totalmente apenada...¿estaba nerviosa?, el hablo- If I win this last game, marry me ... yes Mrs. Uchiha? _( Si gano este último juego, cásate conmigo ... ¿sí señora Uchiha?)_

Esa expresión, esa maldita cara al saber que ella estaba totalmente apenada por su culpa, ella sabia exactamente lo que había dicho, no era la mejor en esa materia pero, algunas cosas las comprendió, ¿Señora Uchiha?, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de ella?, esta vez, no sabia como reaccionar, nunca fue su mejor punto saber sobre los chicos, menos de alguien tan menos particular como el, tembló un poco, su sonrojo se hizo aun mas presente, lo sabia, el lo estaba disfrutando, su sonrisa de lado lo decía todo.

El chico soltó su mano, ella respiro profundo, ¿acaso lo que acaba de hacer, era lo correcto?, sus sentimientos eran algo confusos, sabia que desde hace tiempo, su corazón no le pertenecía a alguien que no fuera aquel rubio de ojos azules, sus actos hacían que ella lo admirara de una manera incomparable, sonrió un poco al recordar esos días. Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, también tenia un cierto chico que le confeso sus sentimientos hace poco, ¿era de esperarse?, su cabeza daba vueltas.

El peli-negro observo con mas detenimiento a la mayor de las Hyugas, ¿que estaría pensando como para sonreír de esa manera?, ademas, ¿era posible ignorar tales palabras que el había pronunciado?, en parte le enojaba un poco. Pregunto.

-¿Quien es el idiota?-Frunció ligeramente el seño.

Ella reacciono, acababan de solucionar un problema y no quería causar otro, las palabras que sonaban en su cabeza no eran pronunciadas, pues, no era lo suficientemente valiente como para decirlos.

-No-no es nada-Dijo segura, un poco nerviosa-¿Pu-puedo preguntarle algo...Uchiha-san?-El asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza-¿Alguna vez...alguna chica...se ha...enamorado de usted-un poco tarde pero las palabras salieron, era una de las dudas mas escondidas que se guardaba ella, pensó un poco al saber cual era su respuesta.

-Si-Dijo algo directo, como si fuera algo de menor importancia.

-Ah...-Solo pudo decir eso, ¿acaso debía preguntar quien?, no, no era lo suficientemente valiente como seguir con esa pregunta, trago saliva, en verdad quería saber.

El peli-negro la miro un segundo, los pensamientos posiblemente no los podía leer pero, sus pequeñas expresiones y pucheros de la chica, vio como inconscientemente susurraba cosas,_"una chica bastante rara he..." .  
><em>¿Acaso no habrá notado aun por que la escogió a ella?, era lo demasiado olvidadiza como para olvidar un encuentro tan raro e inesperado, solo el destino pudo reunirlos de una manera tan poco precisa y sin casi nada de tiempo.

Susurro.

-¿Te acordaras alguna vez, Hinata?

**_Faskback_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-¡Mama, mama ¿donde estas, por favor dime, mama!-El oji-negro estaba asustado, había sido tan desconsiderado de su parte al haber echo una estupidez tan grande, recordó las palabras de su madre. "Querido,_me pidieron ir al pueblo para arreglar unas cuantas cosas, por favor espérame en el castillo, vendré en la tarde, te quiero", _eso era todo lo que tenia que hacer, esperarla, pero, el quería estar con ella, tanto era su deseo que decidió esconderse atrás del carruaje de manera disimulada para darle una sorpresa a su madre, el chico para pasar con mas precaución se puso una camisa azul fuerte con unos pantalonsillos de color blancos, perfecto para verse como alguien normal, por equivocación el pequeño niño no hizo mas que perderse en el intento de seguirla, tanta gente lo hizo confundirse con facilidad perdiéndola de vista rápidamente.

Estaba aterrado, como era posible que el mismo se haya puesto en esa situación, sus piernas empezaron a cansarse, hace no mas de unos 45 minutos que no había parado de caminar para poder encontrar a su madre, era algo debil, su cabeza estaba mirando el piso casi arrastrando sus pequeños pies, juraría que la situación no se podía poner aun mas peor.  
>En solo unos pocos segundos el pequeño se encontraba en el piso, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, no solo por su propio peso, alguien estaba tirado encima de el, tardo algunos segundos en poder reaccionar, ¿por que rayos no se movía?, no lo podia ver con claridad, si fuera por el, ya lo hubiera quitado y seguiría caminando, pero, estaba demasiado cansado, hablo.<p>

-No quiero ser grosero...pero, si no lo haz notado estas encima de mi-Dijo algo frió, realmente le molestaba por dentro, ya que por su culpa, no podía seguir con la búsqueda de su querida madre.

La persona rodo quedando a lado derecho del brazo del chico, por lo que veía era una niña, juraría haberla confundido con un chico, su pelo corto con dos ligeros mechones mas largo de cada extremo, no lo hacia aclarase bien la duda,_ "Si es una chica",_ susurro, su piel blanca y pequeñas manos la hacían sobresalir, era bastante delgada.  
>Llevaba un kimono amarillo con unas flores de girasol, había algo que la caracterizaba como algo rara, en todo el tiempo en que se molesto en verla, ella tenia sus ojos vendados, ¿esa seria la razón por la cual chico con el?.<p>

Trato de levantarse torpemente, tropezaba una y otra vez pisando el gran kimono flojo que tenia, el suspiro.

-Deja te ayudo tonta-Se ofreció, levantándose el primero, se sacudió un poco su pequeño pantalón, seguido, la tomo cuidadosamente de las manos ayudándola a parase, era algo incomodo para el peli-negro, ella no habia dicho una sola palabra desde su incomodo encuentro, ¿acaso esta mal o algo a si?, la voz de la niña hizo que el saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Gra-gracias-Dijo con una pequeña pero notable sonrisa, eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, abrió ligeramente sus ojos al notar que las vendas de la pequeña niña se humedecían, una lagrima se resbalo en la mejilla de ella...estaba llorando, su expresión cambio a una mas melancólica, después triste.

Que se suponía que debería hacer, ¿preguntar acaso?, no, el necesitaba encontrar a su madre, posiblemente ella seria un estorbo para ello, pero...¿lastima, similitud?, no sabia como se sentía, tal vez ella también se perdió, sus ojos estaban vendados, se notaba, estaba asustada...

El suspiro.

_"Sabes, tal vez tu y yo reencarnamos y por eso el destino nos unió de nuevo"_

_"¿Eso sera?...si debe ser eso..."_

_"La desgracias era mi vida, entonces te encontré..."  
><em> 

Tranquilamente puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, acariciando su delgado y pequeño cabello, dándole a entender que estaba bien, todo iba a estar bien, ella dirigió su mirada hacia el, a pesar de no poder verlo, quería o al menos trataba de imaginar como era, cual era su expresión en ese momento...El hablo.

-Deja de llorar, si sigues a si llamaras mucho la atención-El menciono-tengo una duda, ¿por que tienes la venda?-aun no apartaba su mano, ella le dio un poco de seguridad, apretó sus manos hacia el kimono tratando de agarrar fuerzas para decirle, respiro un poco, sus lagrimas ya no eran fluyentes.

-Mis...mis ojos..son ho-horribles-Dijo con timidez, ella estaba algo desanimada.

-Entonces...déjame verlos

-¿¡Eh?!-Es lo único que alcanzo a decir después de que el menor de los Uchihas le quitara la venda rápidamente, ella no alcanzo a tapárselos, esos ojos, el volvió a sorprenderse, sus ojos eran blancos, totalmente...la chica tapo su cara con la parte delantera de el kimono, agachándose un poco-N-no lo veas...por favor...son..son horribles-su autoestima no era mas que un desastre, no había duda, era un poc raro ver a alguien de ojos blancos en el pueblo, pero, no eran horribles, mas bien era un color perlado-mi...mi madre dijo que...no-no podre ver hasta dentro de una semana...a si que aun-aunque los traiga sin vendas...no podre ver nada...

-No son feos-Ella voltio a verlo, el chico quito las manos de la chica cuidadosamente para darle seguridad, se notaba mas su rostro-creo que te ves bien...

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, esas palabras, habían echo que ella sintiera una aceptación, estaba...feliz, a pesar no poder ver el rostro de el Uchiha, ella estaba agradecida.  
>El peli-negro la observo con mas detalle, se le pronuncio un pequeño sonrojo color carmesin.<p>

Antes de que uno de los dos pudiera pronunciar algo, los interrumpieron.

-¡Hinata-sama!

_"Aunque nos separemos nos volveremos a encontrar..."_

_"Lo se muy bien, por favor no llores..."_

_"Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto..."_

Este sentimiento...no podía hacer nada al respecto ¿verdad?, vio como a la chica se la llevaba un chico de pelo cafe largo, ni le dio el tiempo para preguntar su nombre, no sabia nada de ella, aquella chica de ojos perlados, un momento casual tal vez, ella no tenia objeción, el chico de coleta cafe la había jalado de el brazo bruscamente en señal de irse, sin dejar algunos regaños de lado, estaba enojado, ¿como podría tratar de esa manera a alguien que no podía ver bien? o mejor dicho ¿hacerle ese tipo de bruscos jalones a una niña que se notaba totalmente indefensa,_"es un tonto"_ susurro.

-Cariño-Corrió con los brazos abiertos, abrasando fuertemente al pequeño Uchiha-¿por que te escondiste para venir?, estaba tan preocupada, cuando te vi solo aquí no dude que eras tu, no lo vuelvas a ser por favor-Estaba un poco enojada, pero, al saber que su hijo estaba bien, era la mayor felicidad que a el le podía dar, correspondió el abrazo, dejando varios pensamientos atrás.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Fin del Flashback_**

**_Bueno...estaba segura que podría subirlo el viernes, pero, como estuve ocupada con varios asuntos de la escuela no pude subirlo, aveces odio que el Fanfiction me distorsione varias cosas al subir el capitulo, por lo que me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y letras donde no deben ir. Por los que tienes dudas de que onda con los personajes que incluí como kakashi o shikamaru (naruto, neji e.t.c.) son personajes secundarios que tendrán que ver con la historia mas adelante, de echo, so parte de algo importante que tratare de hacer.  
>Sin mas que decir, me despido, por cierto, me alegro que dejen sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz y que salte de la cama jaja.<em>**

**_Himeko se despide, les mando un gran abrazo y hasta la próxima._**


End file.
